


Dresden Files Doodle

by ratcreature



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Digital Art, Doodles, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Dresden doodle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dresden Files Doodle

**Author's Note:**

> Media: GIMP
> 
> I wanted to try digital inking via letting the program draw paths you define, rather than direct inking by tablet, but wow, that is one tedious inking method. Maybe the most tedious inking method. Perhaps I’ve been doing it wrong. It took hours to ink this measly doodle when by hand it wouldn’t have taken thirty minutes. Even direct tablet inking (at which I’m slower than on paper) wouldn’t have taken this long. It didn’t help that I did the sketch digitally too, at which I’m much slower than on paper. Granted, the lines look very clean, suffering none of the wobbly suck my digital tablet inking has, but still. It would probably look better colored, but my wrist hurts from clicking and dragging too many stupid path nodes. Maybe I’ll come back to it.

High resolution detail:

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
